Docking and mooring of boats, particularlly those of a length that may be of the order of twenty or more feet. While the boat operator will be successful in bringing the boat into close, adjacent parallel relationship to the dock and can moor the aft end to a dock post or to a mooring cleat on the dock, as a first step in the mooring operation, a problem is frequently encountered in accomplishing mooring of the bow. This problem is created by either wind or water currents that may exist at any particular time as they may result in the bow of the boat drifting away from the dock while the stern is being moored. In severe cases, the wind and water currents may cause the bow to drift a sufficient distance from the dock as to be out of reach of the operator.
A common technique to avoid this problem has been to have a second person available to either merely catch the bow and hold it or to also utilize a mooring line to secure the bow while the boat's operator is accomplishing mooring of the aft end. Another technique that is utilized is the boat's operator uses a long handled hook to reach a railing that may be positioned on the bow and pull the bow back to the dock. This technique is successful depending on the distance that the bow moves away from the dock and length of the available boat hook.